


o sleeper

by antiv3nomarts



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gideon the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Mini-Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, after the pool scene, but also emotions, just generally griddlehark being soft because they deserve it, no betas we die like cavs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiv3nomarts/pseuds/antiv3nomarts
Summary: After the pool, a half-asleep Harrow admires an almost-asleep Gideon, and Gideon makes a decision.prompt fill for @coalblackgoat on tumblr, for "things you said when you thought i was asleep" and a ship of my choice
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	o sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> warning for a mention of death/dying and slight angst from gideon

I had known I could die for you for quite some time. Ever since you took my life for yours and made me your cavalier, I knew I could very well die for your sake. Of course, that didn’t mean I wanted to, and that didn’t mean I would just let it happen without a fight. I wasn’t going to be turned into bone dust for your sake if I had anything to say about it.

And then came the pool. You still remember what happened, I’m sure. No one can just forget about something like that. What came after, though, I’m not so certain. I don’t blame you if you can’t remember it, it was probably small for you. But I do.

We talked most of the night away, about anything really. I know I couldn’t bear silence, and I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case for you too. Eventually, though, we both had to sleep. The quiet was thick and nearly palpable, but it wasn’t uncomfortable for once. It was never silent in Canaan house, what with the everpresent waves and wind, but it was close.

Through this quiet I could hear your breathing, just barely. It was steady and soft, and I started breathing in sync with you. It was an old habit, not even really intentional at this point, a small way of connecting to anyone else around me. The natural rhythm had nearly lulled me to sleep when your breaths changed. My eyes were closed, but I heard a rustling coming from your bed, followed by the creaks of someone stepping on the floorboards.

I felt a touch on my cheek, and you said, “Gideon Nav, you mean so much to me,” your voice a bare whisper that roared through my brain. I think you thought I was asleep. As much as I wanted to say something, I knew this was meant to be private, and I couldn’t risk you hating me again, not after what we had worked out that night. So, I stayed quiet. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life, to not tell you I love you, to not tell you that I would do anything to keep you safe.

There was more creaking, and more rustling, and your breathing returned. I synced up with you again, and everything was the same. In the dark night of the Canaan house, we fell asleep.

That’s when I knew you meant everything you said. Don’t get me wrong, I  _ thought _ you did, and I  _ wanted _ you to, but that was when I knew it for sure. I knew then that what you had said, you would keep saying when I was turned away or gone. And right there was where I decided I  _ would _ die for you, Harrow. I would die for you if you said the word, or even if you didn’t. Harrowhark Nonagesimus, I will die for you because I know you will keep on living without me.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! thanks to @coalblackgoat on tumblr for the prompt. feel free to check out the link below to request a fic from one of the prompts in this list:
> 
> <https://antiv3nom.tumblr.com/post/645752797836541952/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a>


End file.
